Show 726 - Sun's Out, Guns Out
Show 726 was recorded live outdoors in front of a live 3rd man audience near Seattle, Washington at Gun John's house. Show Opening The pair open on how they can see the City of Seattle, how they are actually in Renton, WA. They mention the Boeing factory and how Gun John recognizes the aircraft coming in overhead. Dean mentions how he's not a "good drinker." Gary's first time in Seattle, WA was at the Bite of Seattle event with Tom Leykis. Dean went to Sea Fair and was so enamored with the experience that he moved there. Dean mentioned his first time hearing what a Sunbreak is. Dean mentioned that Travis from Seattle was present. 00:11:18 An aircraft was audible on the track 00:13:00 Dean makes mention of Frankie MacDonald's cat video. Gary mentioned that he first mentioned 1998 and partied hearty with him. Show Guests * Kathy "Mrs. Gun John", Dean discussed his joking about how Gun John blames everything on Gary or Dino. Kathy said it didn't happen (implying that Dean was joking the entire time during show 720 that Kathy didn't want them there) * Gun John spoke of a time he was drinking too much and had to come back home late. Gary and Dino spoke of how nice the house is and the classic cars that were parked in the driveway. *00:21:27 Bram was described as a having dark humor despite his external appearance as a mild-mannered Canadian from the Netherlands. Gary and Dino made goofs about how people anytime someone posts video showing them at Bram's house they are doing some kind of work (chopping woods, raking leaves). Bram was asked who has been there: Michael H and Chino from Vegas (not Queers for Gears) and Adam from King City were there in the Summer. Activities enjoyed during the summer is a boat ride, a walk through the woods followed by work. John Car showed up in the winter and went direct to chopping wood, John Car going near winter did not get to ride a boat or walk through the woods. Bram said that the dark body of water that Adam was riding is was the Pacific Ocean, not a lake. 00:36:56 Juan in Seattle offered to pay for Mike Timpson's entire trip, but Mike Timpson declined. * 00:43:40 Chad from Pittsburg, Chad was drinking Pedal to the Metal and during the trip visited his cousin in Redding, PA. Chad was the person who traveled the greatest distance. Chad offered thanks to Nick from Portland (DJ Yeash). * 00:57:30 Michael Myers, Queers for Gears was asked if gays smell the penis before they begin anything. Mike said he actually turned a guy down for being stinky. Mike also talked about three college guys documentary "Living On One." Gary brought up the guy who fucked a coconut. At that point, Phil from Pasadena stepped out of the room. Mike also expressed gratitude for Gun John and nicknamed the wife the, "gun holster." 01:07:06 Gary and the audience laughing at the fact that Mike was wearing an American flag speedo on. * 01:08:40 Patty, Gary was making fun of how he sometimes cannot understand what Patty is saying because of her accent. Patty mentioned she drove the farthest although she did not come from the farthest. Patty stopped in Gorman, CA for a quick rest. Patty's true first stop was in Sacramento, CA. Patty noted how Stephanie was willing to yield her parking spot to protect the equipment she was carrying. Patty told a tale of getting a warning light on her dash panel, noting how Toyota did not fill her tired during her service. Patty told a tale of gas station owner banging on the window, forgetting that Oregon pumps gas for you, whereas normally in California she could wait in peace until she was ready to pump her own gas. Patty said the trip has thrown her off ketosis. 01:31:10 Patty started a fundraiser and many people who donated money from people who donated $11.11 to people donated multiple times. 01:33:20 According to Patty Mexican folklore says one must wear red panties during an eclipse, so as not to have a mentally retarded baby. 01:33:45 Dean plays a Casey Kasem angry reaction with cussing due to the allusion Gary made earlier to suddenly changing moods. Bransky's Blue Collar Booze Review Taaka Vodka w Lemon-Lime Kool-Aid 01:37:50 Danny Moore joins in, talked about his new town which is about 3,000. Danny is known for drinking cheap liquor. Gary had a negative reaction to the drink. Show Guests, Continued * 01:52:30 Juan from Seattle, opens with a story about, "stinky gines." Juan wanted to thank Gun John and the audience for coming. 01:54:20 Juan tried an "impersation" of Calm Bram. Juan admitted to being drunk, but the audience was quick to point out that was obvious. * 02:00:00 Juan begins telling the story of his stinky gines. * 02:06:15 Phil from Pasadena made fun of Queers for Gears's speedo. He talked about Sailor Jerry and booze. Phil made fun of Patty's laugh and hearing that through the speakers. Angry Phil now gets angry about transgender rights, protests and people getting offended by statues. Dean brought up Alex Jones having coffee thrown in his face after yelling about how those in Seattle are, "cucks." * 02:14:40 Charles from Seattle was brought on. Gary said that using Gun John's stereo to broadcast the show to the audience was probably not a good idea.02:15:35 Another plane flies over, a bombardier made in Canada. Charlie says he often comes to LA for National Association of Music Merchants (NAMM) to which Dean jokingly said NAMBLA which is not the same organization. Charlie does have a 3rd Man license plate. * Sharky came up yesterday morning. Sharky talked about an article about what to do in case you get your penis stuck in a zipper. He also mentioned being at the Seattle Fish Market. * "King of Sunglasses" made the joke that 3rd Man pronounce children, "chilrens" because you don't put the "D" in children. Snack Exchange *Bacon from Auburn, WA, but originally from Inglewood, CA compared the two cities. He brought in candied Bacon which was reviewed as pretty good. He assured everyone he is not Eric from Tacoma. * 02:39:35 Nick from Portland brought in something for the snack exchange Gary described it as a bar of marshmallow with chocolate in it. 02:43:40 he brought at shirt dedicated to Alex from Millbrae Gary ended the show by saying seen thing can't unsee done things they can't undo. 02:45Category:Shows without Don't Be Stupid